edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's Conkeldurr
Rolf's Conkeldurr is the ninth Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality Conkeldurr is a hardy being, ready for battle with a serious persona plastered n his face. As one would expect of his species, he is shown to have great skill in wielding his weaponry if not using brute force. He has a little on the arrogant side as shown when he battled Rolf's Gogoat. He thought he could deal a great blow and expect no less, but was proven wrong. He is, however, humble in accepting defeat, as when he was buried under rubble, he was left to admit Rolf was strong, and followed him. Overview Gurdurr made his first appearance in "On Towards Victory", where he was seen eagerly awaiting battle against Rolf's Gogoat in Victory Road. Gogoat's Aerial Ace clashed with Gurdurr's Superpower, both attacks surprisingly cancelling the other out. Gurdurr thought nothing of it as he attacked with Stone Edge, but failed to hit a surprisingly fast Gogoat, and was later hit by Gogoat's Leaf Blade. Gurdurr smashed into the wall, and the area shook as the damage to the area was bad enough. The result was that Gurdurr was buried beneath rubble, and huffed as he was unable to get out. He looked discontent, and was shocked as Rolf used his brute strength and moved all of the rocks on his own to free Gurdurr. Shocked at how massively powerful Rolf was, Gurdurr was left in awe, yet accepted his loss and figured he could tag along since Rolf saved him. Gurdurr was then caught in an Ultra Ball and sent to the PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Gurdurr was added to Rolf's party. Later on, he was seen called out and looked ready for battle as he went up against Nazz's Druddigon, although the results were unknown. In "The War is Over", Gurdurr appeared out so at to guard the door so Kevin doesn't storm out. He managed well in keeping Kevin inside as he learned the truth as to why he lost. Gurdurr then allowed the others to pass and train. He got recognition from Professor Sycamore about how he could evolve, and he and Rolf agreed to undergo the prowess. With help of Jimmy trading his Lanturn, Gurdurr managed to evolve into Conkeldurr, and felt great power. Later on as he quarreled against the Champion, it was revealed that he had defeated Diantha's Aurorus and Goodra, but was too exhausted against Mega Gardevoir. He used Strength and managed to lower the damage from an incoming Moonblast, but he was too tired to defend and was struck down by Psychic, but not before being acknowledged by Mega Gardevoir for his and Rolf's bravery and fair fight. In "Preparations for the Fray", Conkeldurr was revealed to have been sent back into Rolf's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Conkeldurr was transferred from the PC to Rolf's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hammer Arm * Stone Edge * Strength * SuperpowerCategory:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fighting Type